topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ogami Rei
Origins: Code: Breaker Alias/Aka(also known as): Code: 06 Classification: Rare Kind-Ability user hybrid. Human, Code: Breaker Threat level: God Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Can burn away special powers, Drain life force, Destroy matter, Burn the target on a cellular level along with his soul, Illusion Creation, Flames that can't be extinguished , Master swordsman, Burn non-existing things. Physical strength: Large building level+ (Via power-scaling) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Country+ (Burned "Nothingness" that could wipe out an entire country in a blink of an eye) , planet+ (Via prep) Durability: Large building+ Speed: Speed of light (Blitzed Heike's clones, fought the rare kinds who are all SOL) Intelligence: Genius. Stamina: High. Range: His flames covered an entire city. Weaknesses: Using his powers too much can make him enter his "Lost" state where he can't use them anymore. Standard equipment: None Noteworthy techniques and abilities The Flames of Purgatory (Rengoku no Honoo) are Code:Emperor's flames to judge evil. It is known as the strongest Special Power. They represent the seven deadly sins and are known to incinerate them. Ogami uses these flames through his left arm, which is actually the Code:Emperor's arm. However, as a child, Ogami was able to control all seven. After the Emperor's soul fragment disappears Ogami regains the use of the flames, but has yet to master them all. The flames are said to be able to burn even the Rare Kinds. * Azure Flame : Ogami's element is fire. At first, it is shown that he can cover anything he touches with his left hand in blue flames that can burn fire itself. It is later shown that if he removes the ring on his left hand, his power and reach increase dramatically, to the point where it is hinted that he can use pyrokinesis. This special power originated from the arm of Code:Emperor that was given to Ogami (hence why he could only generate it from his left hand). Later on, he was shown to be able to channel it through his entire body, since he possessed this power long before he received Code:Emperor's arm. Ogami offered his sense of taste as payment for this flame. The sin it represents is Wrath. * Belphegor : This flame burns the Special Power instead of the person, nullifying its effect. Ogami can also use this flame to burn and nullify the effect of abilities used on his body, as Chibigami did after Code:Revenger turned back his time, nullifying both Yukihina's ice and Code:Revenger's ability. The sin it represents is Sloth. It is able to burn matter. * Mammon : Mammon's first form was that of a twin-headed beast, which was able to destroy all of Heike's clones by causing a massive explosion. In his battle with Toki, Ogami showed to have full control over Mammon and could summon its true form: the Dichromatic Twin Flamberges of the Netherworld. In its true form, the hot blue flame and cold yellow flame can interact, making the temperature differences change the air pressure, which creates a gigantic whirlwind of scorching heat. The sin it represents is Greed. * Beelzebub : Beelzebub is the Achromatic Catharsis Flame of Purgatory and the wielder of the Flame of Judgement. Beelzebub is capable of unleashing a colorless flame, at a temperature exceeding 1500°C, to instantly incinerate anything. Ogami first tried to use it in his battle with Toki, but was unable to control it. Once Heike returned the missing part required to control it, Ogami was able to summon its incomplete form and defeat Toki. In its true form, Beelzebub can call a rain of fire to descend from the sky, instantly disintegrating anything around Ogami. However, the damage it inflicts rebounds back to Ogami with the same intensity. The sin it represents is Gluttony. * Leviathan : Leviathan is the Argentous Phantom Flame of Hades and the strongest of the demons shown yet. Initially, Leviathan appeared to be very reasonable and polite, unleashing a silver-colored flame that shredded the Rare Kind to pieces (supposedly its true power). After sensing Reggae Four-Eyes's envy, however, it showed its true demonic personality and power: the capability of freezing its targets by removing the heat from the area. The sin it represents is Envy. It is also able to severe matter. * Asmodeus: '''Asmodeus is the Iridescent Explosive Flame of Hell. At first, Asmodeus displayed the ability to trap people inside an illusion of lust, while slowly consuming them. Its true power, however, lies in its capability of producing massive explosions of iridescent colour (due to chemically reacting with the surrounding alloys). Furthermore, the sound produced by the explosion can shatter the inner ear of people with sensitive hearing, like Yuuki . In order to gain control over Asmodeus. The sin it represents is Lust. * '''Lucifer: Ogami's final and strongest flame given to him by The Emperor. It combines all flames into one that was even able to burn "Nothingness" * '''Flame of Rebuke: '''He can create a flame that doesn't kill his target, but is more of a form atonement/punishment to prevent them from committing anymore crimes in the future at the risk of their lives. Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Code: Breaker Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Swordsman